You & I
by ProudtobeaOtaku
Summary: " What makes this different ? What makes US different ? I mean what separates romantic love from any other? why not spend the rest of your life with a sibling?, a parent ? , a friend ? why do we choose certain people and label them life partners ? what segregates it from purely asexual relationship ? but here now with you, it makes sense , it all makes sense. "Marauder - era fanfic


_**'**_ _ **Thinking '**_

 _ **"**_ Speaking/talking "

Normal

* * *

Nadia looked around the platform fearfully, she was timid child hardly ever left the side of her guardians, but she had been so enraptured with the crowds at King's Cross Station and had still to come to terms with the fact that she had just passed through a wall to enter Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and as such lost sight of her grandmother. The lady in question was gossiping away with an old crony.

The ten (soon to be eleven) year old sighed, dejectedly sitting on her trolley, taking in her surroundings. They had come early almost an hour and a half before, and for what reason? God alone knows.

The big red train stood silently, according to _Hogwarts a History_ it was built by muggle railway workers at Crewe sometime before 1849. The platform was pretty big and students were starting to trickle in. Reunions, hugs, high – fives and even a few intense make out session were going on. In less the ten minutes the place had turned into utter mayhem.

Nadia looked for her grandmother frantically and was even close to tears. **_'Here I am standing awkwardly with a ginormous trolley, drowning in a sea of unnaturally tall teenagers, and what is dear ole granny doing? Chatting. Yes her grandmother was contently yapping away to glory, ignorant to her grandchild plight. Blissfully happy, engrossed into her little gossip – fest. Happy to ignore a ignore a younglings distress all for the sake of her little goss-'_**

"Ouch that hur- Oh Hey sorry! Hi my names Lily! Is sit okay if just hang around here for a bit? I've lost my friend _and_ my parents plus I'm feeling a bit out of place. You see, I'm a first year and a muggle-born at that so this whole experience really overwhelming. Wait I'm' sorry I've forgotten my manners, what's your name? "The strange lily-girl finished curiously.

" Nadia" she replied, all fear and anxiety having melted away.

 _"_ _Nadia "_ Lily tested, the name. "That's such a pretty name! You're a first year too aren't you? Because your trunks are all shiny and new like mine! "

" You've got a pretty name too. Yes I'm first year." Nadia replied

Their conversation continued in this fashion, with Lily doing most of the talking and Nadia replying, until Nadia's grandmother came to collect her as did Lily's parents. They looked at each other ruefully

"Hey! I'm sure we'll meet again, we might even be in the same house. Take care for now. Bye. "

"Yeah, see you later "

* * *

The train had left the station at exactly 11 o'clock, her trunks had been tucked away in some compartment, and now she was searching for an empty compartment, hopefully a one with fellow first years. There were plenty of compartments but most were occupied by older students or there was no place to fit another first year in the others.

Nadia made up her made that at the next compartment she saw, filled with first years. She would ask them if she could sit with them for the remaining eight hours. As luck would have it the very next compartment had four first year boys, all excitedly discussing their first school year. Plucking up the courage, opening the door she asked

"Um, may I sit here? All the other compartments are full, I mean if you don't mi-"

"Sure we don't mind, happy to help a fellow first year. The names James by the way" a bespectacled boy with messy lack hair welcomed.

"Nadia "she replied, taking a seat next to a boy with light brown hair

"I'm Remus, Nice to meet you "the brown haired boy greeted

"Sirius" a boy with well taken care of hair offered.

" Peter "blonde haired blue –eyed followed.

The five of them continued talking (mostly Sirius and James talking while the others remaining silent ) about everything under the sun, their new school books, and the lady with the sweets trolley, favorite sweets and they even had a Bertie Botts every flavor bean contest.

"That your wand Peter? Let's have a look" James demanded. "It's a good looking one, mines mahogany, eleven inches ,dragon heartstring ,supposedly excellent for transfiguration. What about the rest of you? "

"Dogwood, 12 inches, phoenix feather, good for transfiguration and defense" Sirius replied.

"Cypress, 11 and a half inches, dragon heartstring, good for defense "Remus added.

"Ivy, ten inches, phoenix feather, affinity for charms and potions "Nadia answered.

"Well, seems as though we know what we're going to excel in. I hope we all become the best our houses will ever see!" Their defacto leader exclaimed.

"Houses?" Peter questioned curiously.

The rest of them looked at him for a moment, before they all burst out laughing.

Haven't you heard of Hogwarts's infamous four houses?"

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw"

Just then two more newbies entered and sat in their compartment. To Nadia's surprise it turned out to be the red – haired girl, Lily, who went back to, after giving Nadia an acknowledging smile and nod, talking quietly to a black haired boy with greasy-looking hair.

* * *

The five of continued their earlier conversation with James proclaiming Gryffindor to be the best house, at which the greasy-haired boy scoffed making James glare at him.

Soon the conversation only included between Sirius and James who had decided that they would be the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts and were currently deciding a name for themselves.

"You best be in Slytherin" Nadia heard Mr. greasy hair- inform Lily

" _Slytherin!_ Who'd want to be in _Slytherin?!_ I'd leave wouldn't you?" James asked Remus, Nadia, Sirius and Peter, looking incredulously at them

Nadia suddenly found her shoelaces suddenly interesting while Sirius glumly responded that his whole family was in Slytherin

"My grandmother wants me to be in Slytherin, no one in my family has ever been in Gryffindor Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff at the most "She added still looking at her shoelace.

"Blimey!" said James, looking rather horrified "And I thought you both seemed alright!"

"Maybe we'll break traditions, yes?" Sirius nudged Nadia "Where are you heading if you've got the choice?" he asked James.

"Gryffindor of course! Where dwell the brave of heart! like my dad " he grinned.

Grease ball snorted again.

This time James turned to him, shooting daggers, asked "Got a problem with that?"

The Slytherin supporter replied "Not really, I mean if you would rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you going seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted, grinning, while everybody in the compartment save Lily and the Grease ball, roared in laughter.

"Come on Severus let's find another compartment "Lily shot Nadia a look of disappointment and then left, taking slimy Severus with her.

"See you later Snivellus "yelled the boys after them.


End file.
